


can i get a kiss? (and can you make it last forever?)

by wclfstcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Love My Babies, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, sweet kissing uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstcr/pseuds/wclfstcr
Summary: 'maybe if you weren't a boy...' whispered sirius.'what's wrong with me being a boy, pads?' remus asked in an equally low voice. he stroked the other boy's hair, who leaned into the touch, eyes dripping close.'i can't do this to reg... he-he can't have a brother who likes boys,' sirius' voice cracked. 'i can't begay, remus.'





	can i get a kiss? (and can you make it last forever?)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from see you again - tyler the creator ft. kali uchis

'maybe if you weren't a boy...' whispered sirius.

'what's wrong with me being a boy, pads?' remus asked in an equally low voice. he stroked the other boy's hair, who leaned into the touch, eyes dripping close.

'i can't do this to reg... he-he can't have a brother who likes boys,' sirius' voice cracked. 'i can't be _gay_ , remus.'

'i'm sorry you feel like this. how can i help?' remus slipped both his hands into sirius' hair, slowly massaging his scalp.

'just... just do whatever you do, moons.'

remus slid his hands to the back of sirius' neck, using his thumbs to lightly tilt his face and leaned in enough for their breaths to ghost on each other's lips. 'tell me to stop,' he whispered, before softly pressing his lips to sirius' who seemed to have tensed for a second before immediately relaxing into the kiss.

'tell me to stop,' remus muttered as he pressed a kiss to the corner of sirius' lips, and then to both of his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and then back on his lips.

he cupped the other boy's face and felt wetness, with a startle, remus pulled back. 'pads, what-'

'don't,' sirius choked. 'don't stop, please. please, remus.'

remus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'okay,' he said, softly. he moved to cup sirius' face again and slowly kissed away his tears and his wet eyes. he kissed away the frown on sirius' face into a small smile, he kissed away his worries and anxieties until all sirius could think about was _remus_ and _remus' hands_ on _him_ and _remus' soft, soft lips_ sliding against his _own_ and how _finally everything seemed to make sense._

**Author's Note:**

> aaAAHHHH hello this is my first proper finished wolfstar fic (can i even call it that jsjss) but aHhh my babies????
> 
> i literally wrote this in the car on my way back home from school fifteen minutes ago djdjjd hope u all like this uwu
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated <3


End file.
